lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Natashia Cole
Natashia Cole or the "White Queen" is the daughter of Martin, and Mary Cole making her a member of the powerful Kingdom of Bolten house in the form of House Cole through her father, and a member of House Holmgren through her mother. Natashia Cole has four siblings in the form of Josh, John, Alice, and Michelle Cole of which her brother John married Betha Bolten and became a strong and important member of House Bolten while being a pariah within House Cole, while her sister Michelle married a common man and has many children with him and has become one of the most important members of House Cole, and her brother Josh is the lord of House Cole and a man of whom is so powerful that he is one of the only men who ever rejected the Bolten demand of hostage and he is also the one who turned the north of Bolten to the Lucernians, while her final sibling Alice was born when Natashia was already a teenage and they barely met before Natashia left but Alice has come to join her White Rabbit Army. Natashia Cole would give birth to quintruplets shortly following the sacking of Braavos in the form of Cheshire, Checkmate, Maiden, Siren, and Hattress Cole of which all would show signs of Magi due to the silent menipulation of their birth by the Mad Hatter and each took on a different form of Natashia Cole's personality with Cheshire becoming the sort of assasin murderous element of Natashia, Checkmate becoming the political element within Natashia, Maiden becoming the proper lady like element of Natashia, Siren becoming the sexually abusive part of Natashia, and Hattress sharing the madness filled element of Natashia. Natashia Cole is now the leader and religious icon of the growing White Rabbit Army based out of western Pontus. Natashia was born the four child of her father Martin Cole and by this point she had fallen quite far down the power rankings of the future of House Cole. Natashia spent the first part of her life in Caryle, and during her early life she was a strange looking girl whose body didn't quite look right and this caused her to be bullied by the other noble children and only the protection of her sister MIchelle kept it controlled. When she came to be fifteen her body begin to fill out and many around her noticed the change and she came to have many suiters alongside her father begin to greatly favor her position in the family as she was perhaps the most beautiful girl in his control. This greatly pleased her father, but she used this newfound popularity to gain the self-respect she had lost, and it was in this goal that she first net Pavio Lones. Natashia became involved in a romantic affair with Pavio Lones a rich merchant that stayed briefly in Caryle and shortly after their affair begin she became pregnant with his child but her mother forced her to drink the moon tea and her baby was aborted. Following this event Pavio was ejected from the city and Natashia withdrew into herself to the point that a bethrothal set up for her was rejected by the groom as he didn't want to be depressed by her. As her depression and longing for Pavio reached new hieghts she would make the decision to follow him and despite the arguments of her sister Michelle she would leave Caryle and travel to Pontus. When she arrived she believed she would continue her love with him but she discovered that he was nothing more then a sex addict who couldn't even remember their time together, and escpecially not the child she had become pregnent with. Following this mistreatement she gave up basically on living and found herself homeless on the streets of Ponts and was nearly dead when she was kidnapped by a monsterous man of whom took her in as a sex slave of sorts. She would use her body and mind to convinse the monster's assistent to let her go and then with this freedom she would kill the two men including the servent of whom loved her deeply. Following this she would once again use her body to gain influence and power and this worked to the point that she started being at the same parties as Pavio and while he remembered her he was scornful towards her and this caused her great rage. Realizing she didn't want him back she turned towards revenge and begin modeling a group loyal to only her to the point of death, with her eventual goal of destroying the entire Crater of Pontus and leaving Pavio to stand over a pile of skulls before she finally killed him too. History Main Article : Timeline of Natashia Cole Early History : "My life was incomplete in the way I suppose every young noble feels. From the outside I had basically everything I could have ever wanted. But on the inside all I wanted was to be loved. To fall into something or someone so deeply that their simply was no escape from the devotion I felt." : -Natashia Cole Natashia spent the first part of her life in Caryle, and during her early life she was a strange looking girl whose body didn't quite look right. This caused many of the children her age to bully her, and she became slightly vengeful in nature as a byproduct. Because she was so unpopular and weak she was unable to ever retaliate against any of these bullies and for this reason she was constantly forced to barry these things deep in her soul which led to a number of problems. For her parents this was a disapointment as they had both been very popular and the fact that she was of noble birth should have made her untouchable if she had only put the effort into making herself that way. "My body changed, and it was the moment after this happened that everything around me changed with it. People smiled more. Men that had never even stopped now threw themselves in my direction. It was both jarring and beautiful to behold." -Natashia Cole When she came to be fifteen her body begin to fill out and many around her noticed the change and she came to have many suiters. This greatly pleased her father, of whom wanted her to begin work on marrying the first rich man that came calling with his heir. He talked to her mother, and her mother talked to her but as time went on the contueing pressure to become something she wasn't got to her and she came to spend less time listening to her parents. So she rejected the belief that she needed to follow this path and she gained popularity for her own personal desires, and she used this newfound popularity to gain the self-respect she had lost, and it was in this goal that she first met Pavio Lones a rich merchant who travlled the land. Pavio Lones As Natashia became more popular she was brought by some of her new friends to a large gathering of rich nobles in the palace grounds of Caryle and she went alongside her sister Michelle and her husband. While at the party she met Pavio Lones of whom charmed his way into her bed and took her verginity from her before declaring his love for her. So it was in this way that Natashia became involved in a romantic affair with Pavio Lones a rich merchant that had decided to stay briefly in Caryle while he was brokering a trade deal with the Boltens. While Natashia was in no way inexperianced she paled in comparison to the massively experianced Pavio Lones, but to her shock the older man took a kene interest in her, and invited her to dinner on numerous occasions without wanting anything in return. After these nice moments the pursuadable young girl was easy pickings for love, and thus she begin to open herself in all things to the master menipulater. Pavio remained in Caryle for nearly a year, and for Natashia this was the moments that were the happiest in her entire life. In Pavio she had discovered everything she had ever wanted, and this man was someone who she believed with all her heart she could live the rest of her life with. The things between them came to go wrong when her parents discovered that she was pregnant and forced her to have an abortion even though she wanted with everything to keep the child. Her parents had known of Pavio and thus were attempting to shield her from the pain that was surely coming, but for Natashia they were attempting to ruin her life. This ruination continued when they had Pavio ejected from the city, and with this Natashia lost the most stable thing in her life. She fought her parents tooth and nail to keep him in the city, and begged them to understand how he felt about her, but her parents understood the truth and thus didn't listen to her. Following to Pontus Main Article : Pontus Pavio's leaving had a dramatic effect on the once social Natashia and thus her parents begin to seriously worry about her, and her sister Michelle especially would attempt to tell her that Pavio was a bad man and she needed to move on from him. After MIchelle confronted her sister the family got together and was prepared to group up and all talk to her but before anyone could really attempt to help her she became obsessed with finding him again and continueing their life together to the point that she decided to go to Pontus. She planned for months and when she became distraight in a way she couldn't control anymore she went through with her plan and followed him to Pontus. She had been taking money from her family in large amounts pretending she had found happiness once again, and in this way she had acumulated enough to go to Pontus and stay at nice places until she had finally met up with Pavio. She would sneak away in the night without anything but a brief goodbye to her sister MIchelle and kissing her sister Alice goodbye before she got onto a ship she had paid in full for a trip aboard and made her way to the Crater of Pontus. When she arrived she had little difficulty finding him as he was extremely wealthy and a simple carriage ride from Milltev to Pontus brought her to the mansion of her beloved Pavio Lones. As she arrived at his mansion she believed she would continue her love with him but she discovered that he was nothing more then a sex addict who couldn't even remember her. She pressed him on his dismissal of her but despite her outright rage towards him when he continued to not remember her, he was unable to place the girl that he had probably had sex with dozens of times. The calmness that she had shown in the beggining slowly slipped away as she realized that the man she had built up in her mind never actually existed. With her behavior becoming more and more eratic by the moment Pavio had his gaurds remove her from the estate, and once she was on her hands and knees on the outside of the estate crying her eyes out she was unsure of what to do or where to go from there. Family Members House Cole1.png|Martin Cole - Father|link=House Cole House Holmgren.png|Mary Cole - Mother|link=Mary Cole Josh Cole.jpg|Josh Cole - Brother|link=Josh Cole House Cole1.png|John Cole - Brother|link=John Bolten House Cole1.png|Michelle Cole - Sister|link=Michelle Cole Alice.jpg|Alice Cole - Sister|link=Alice Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Natashia Cole Pavio Lones See Also : Pavio Lones Pavio Lones and Natashia Cole first met when Pavio entered Caryle and begin attempting to extend his trading relationships into Bolten. This was of course nothing more then an alternative to the real plot of Pavio which was as always to bed as many women as he possibly could. The man was obsessed with sex, and when he first saw Natashia Cole he was enamored by her beauty and thus decided to make a real effort to make her obsessivly give in to him. This obsession eventually led to a very serious sexual relationship of which ended after she became pregnant and her parents forced him out of the town. When he left he forgot completely about her but she didn't and she later on followed him to Pontus where she hoped to continue their relationship. When she met him again his words were the ones that would bite deep and force the once kind and gentle young women into a monsterous person capable of anything in order to get her revenge. She now leads the White Rabbit Army and is attempting to work her way to Pontus in an attempt to kill him on his terms. Alice Cole See Also : Alice Mad Hatter See Also : Mad Hatter POV Role Category:POV Character Category:Goth Category:People Category:House Cole Category:Pontus Category:Human Category:People of the Crater of Pontus Category:Leader Category:Queen Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Member of the White Rabbit Army Category:House Holmgren